Geek In The Pink
by LadyPassionofHate
Summary: AU Konoha Uni has a new student who looks like a total geek in thick glasses and bright pink shirt. But first impresstions aren't everything when it comes to love. SasuSaku


**I've finally posted something!! :D**

**I'd like to thank **baby-filly **for beta-ing this!! 3 Thank-you!! :D**

**SasuSaku AU, beware of swears!! 8D**

* * *

The dark haired male sighed, irritated at the world for bestowing upon him the stupidest man in the universe as a best friend, and better yet, his room mate.

The blonde man had been helping Sasuke move into the dormitory with him and ended up dropping the box he had been carrying, emptying its contents all over the ground. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't fallen into a muddy puddle that had yet to dry from the rain that had fallen the day before. And to add to the bad luck, the box was filled with his clothing. _All_ his clothing.

And now they were either covered with mud or crusted with dirty water.

He easily could've worn the shirt he had been wearing that day too. But of course Naruto had to be in full klutzy-idiot mode that day, and had spilled instant ramen on him. The younger boy had apologized and handed Sasuke a shirt to wear when he went down to the campus' Laundromat. The only shirt that wasn't dirtied (Naruto didn't care about cleanliness) was _pink_. And it wasn't just a slight tinge of pink; it was a full blown bubblegum pink.

His bad luck didn't stop there. No, of course not. He had also lost his contacts in the move, so now he was stuck wearing his stupid glasses until he could get new contact lenses.

So now he needed to go down to in a pink shirt and glasses, for the public eye to see. He looked like a fucking _geek_.

He sighed again as he left the room, a laundry bag filled with his clothes in his arms, hoping that not too many people were down washing their clothes on that early Sunday morning.

Oh how wrong he was to even _dare_ to think that.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she shoved more clothes into the washing machine, slipping in a quarter and starting the machine.

"You're such a loser, Ino." The pinkette turned to her friend whom was currently having troubles opening a box filled with powered soap.

"I have a good excuse. I'm blonde." Ino jabbed a finger at the dotted line that was supposed to make the packet easier to open. "Fuck this," She huffed, and simply ripped the top of the box open.

The Laundromat was filled with the university students that lived on campus. Emerald eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone she hadn't seen before. She had heard from Naruto that his best friend was going to go to Konoha University, starting yesterday. Sakura had hoped that he might end up coming down with Naruto to wash his clothes (or help Naruto do so), but she saw no sign of a new kid.

The reason she cared so much about a new kid was that having seen most of the blonde boy's friends, there was a high chance that the new boy would be attractive.

"Hey, Forehead, look over there." Her room mate's voice brought Sakura back to the real world, and she turned to focus her attention on her friend before turned to follow the direction the manicured nail was pointing. "His shirt's the same color as your hair." Ino giggled out.

Her gaze had found a raven haired male that had just walked in and seemed to be having trouble with figuring out how to use the washing machine. He wore thick-framed glasses, and they didn't seem to compliment his face shape. He wasn't meant to wear glasses, and a bright pink shirt.

'_It __**is **__the same color as my hair.' _She thought dejectedly. Her lips pressed into a thin line. "It looks like he's having problems with the washer."

Ino snorted scornfully. "You think a guy that looked like such a nerd would be able to figure out a machine like this. It's not that hard." Her blue eyes traveled from the boy to where Sakura stood, but she was gone. The younger girl sighed and knew where to find her friend, watching as a bright pink head approached an equally bright pink shirt. She sighed and continued to wash her clothes. That girl's heart was far too big.

Sakura walked up beside the male, her voice slightly timid. She'd never been too good with talking to people she didn't know. "Um, excuse me, but I was wondering if you needed help."

He turned to her and onyx met emerald, the glare that had been directed at the machine was now directed at the girl in front of him. "Hn."

"A-are you sure? It's not that hard once you know what to do, and there's no need to be uncomfortable about this, everyone has problems their first time. It's not a hassle for me; I want to help you 'cause you're probably new and all and that's why you're having troubles, and I think I should stop talking before I make myself look more like an idiot then I already have." She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from talking anymore. No one had ever made her ramble like that before, unless she was drunk.

He decided to humor the girl, thinking maybe she would go away if he did. "Fine. How do you work this _thing_?" He said the word with obvious distaste.

She smiled brightly and began explaining how to work the washing machine, helping him load his clothes in and measure out soap. "How did your clothes get like this?" She asked innocently, gesturing to the bag filled with dirt-crusted garments.

"My dobe of a friend was helping me move and he dropped the box in to a puddle of mud," His voice was cold and annoyed. "And then the only shirt he would let me borrow that wasn't dirty was _this._"

Sakura smiled at him and giggled. "At least he was helping you instead of making you move by yourself."

Sasuke gave her a pointed look. "I had to bribe him with food to get him to do it and he's not helping me wash the clothes. He bailed with some lame excuse once he showed me here."

She laughed again and shook her head. The boy beside her may have looked like a gay geek, but he seemed kind enough, and funny, even if first impressions made him seem cold and solemn. She liked him and thought about introducing him to Naruto – they'd probably get along well.

The Uchiha decided he liked it when she smiled and laughed, and despite her insanely pink hair, he enjoyed her company already. And that was saying something because he normally didn't like girls as friends. He did_ like_ girls, but they normally annoyed him. He was not gay. Seriously. _And if you think otherwise, fuck you. Bitch._

They spent most of the day in the Laundromat, washing and drying both Sasuke and Sakura's clothes, helping each other and having a good time. There were a few embarrassing moments, like when Sasuke was helping Sakura fold her clothes and ended up with a lacy black bra in his hands, or other such garments of that nature.

They had finished and were head out and towards their respective dormitories, bidding each other good-bye.

"Ah! Wait!" Sakura called back moments after they turned to leave, setting down her basket of clothes. Sasuke turned to her, eyebrow rising in question. "We never learned each other's names. I'm Sakura." She offered her hand to him.

Sasuke took her hand lightly. "And I'm Sasuke." To her surprise, he kissed her hand rather then shaking it, looking up at her just in time to see a warm blush spread across her cheeks. He let go, a smirk dancing on his lips. "See you."

The girl was stunned for a few seconds, her mind still processing what had happened. "Ah, yes. Bye!" She smiled and waved. She couldn't wait to tell Ino, and she couldn't care less how much taunting would ensue for her having a crush on a 'geek'.

* * *

The rosette hurriedly picked up her books and ran out of the girl's dorm, running late to her class. Her alarm had decided not to go off that morning, and Ino had not woken her up before she left.

Sakura had guessed right about Ino making fun of her, but she didn't care at all. Sasuke was kind and not some guy that just played you for a one night stand. He was real, she just knew it.

Turning around a corner quickly, her journey was stopped as her face smashed into someone's chest. She looked up and smiled as she saw who it was.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," She said brightly. Her eyes looked over him. He looked a great deal less homosexual when he wasn't wearing a pink shirt. Her bright green eyes caught sight of the time on his watch, and shot up to look at him with an apologetic gaze, mixed with something like horror. "Can't stick around, sorry, late for class."

She was about to run off when he called her name. She turned, and the hastily passing time almost froze for her. "Meet me at the front entrance for lunch. I'll take you out."

Her body wouldn't move. No, it couldn't move. She had practically gone into shock, but when Sasuke tapped his watch reminding her of the time, she smiled briefly and nodded before running off again.

Sasuke watched her as she ran off to class. For someone that could be so mature, she was like an eighth grader running late on her first day of school, not wanting to leave a bad impression on her new teacher.

A small, genuine smile played on the corner of his lips as he shook his head fondly and turned, deciding to simply explore the campus until his class.

* * *

After Sakura's class had finished, she had walked straight to her dorm to put away her books before meeting Sasuke for lunch. No matter how much she loved the medical textbooks, there was no way she was going to bring them with her on a date.

She wrote a short note to Ino before booking it to the designated meeting spot. She saw him sitting on a bench, a small book in his hand. Upon seeing the cover she giggled.

She was still smiling as she reached him, and he hadn't even noticed her yet.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Her voice was cheeky, and her smile broadened when the boy jumped and blushed, shoving his book into the bag beside him. "Who knew you needed help talking to people?"

"Shut up." He swung his bag onto his shoulder, a blush still dusting his nose and cheekbones. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the school parking lot. "Come on."

He stopped at a grey and orange car, and upon further inspection, Sakura gave an excited squeal.

"This is a Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster! They only made fifty of these and most of them went to collectors that never drive them!" Her eyes roamed over it eagerly. "V12 engine, four-wheel drive, zero to sixty-two miles per hour in three point four seconds, top speed of two hundred and five! It's one of the best cars _Automobili Lamborghini_ has ever released!"

Sasuke was truly stunned. His mouth gaped slightly and his eyes widened as he watched the girl fawn over his car. He had always thought the only girls that could know so much about a car were those who wanted desperately to impress a guy, or those who worked in mechanics.

"Sakura, how do you know all this?" She looked up and him and began to blush fiercely."I-I saw this car once and really liked it, so I did some research on it. I was hoping that someday I'd get to see one, but I never imagined riding in one."

Another smile played at his lips. "Then hop in."

The girl opened the door quickly and sat down, doing up her seatbelt before admiring the dashboard and seats. She was fascinated with the car, so much more than the average girl.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked as he started up the vehicle and pulled out of the campus, heading to town.

"Hmm…" Her index finger tapped her bottom lip cutely in thought, but served to almost cause Sasuke to lose control. Of the car. _Not _himself.

"Take me to your favorite place to eat!"

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes!"

"What if you don't like it?"

"Then I'll suck it up and take it like a man!" She announced proudly.

The Uchiha shook his head and sighed in mock sadness. "Why do I get all the weird people as friends?"

"Hey!" She exclaimed smacking his arm lightly, knowing it was a joke. "Don't diss the weirdos! We make life interesting!"

"In the worst way possible." She pouted when he said this, but then smirked cunningly.

Sasuke paled. '_Oh shit.' _She wasn't ever going to let him forget what she'd witnessed earlier, was she?

"At least I don't need to read books on how to interact with people, like _someone _I know." She nudged his side. "Take that!"

It was his turn to pout. "You hurt my feelings. I feel like crying." One of his hands went over his heart, adding more of effect to his mock-melodrama.

"If I hurt your feelings with that then you're a pussy." She replied smugly.

Their banter continued as they pulled into a restaurant's parking lot, and as Sakura looked up at the sign she gasped.

"Benihana? I've heard of this place! Isn't it, like, super popular in America and becoming more popular here since then?" She looked at him, eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. "What are you planning?"

"You told me to bring you to my favorite place to eat, so I did. I like the food and watching how they make it." He shrugged and continued inside and Sakura hurried after him.

* * *

The pair came out full and happy, and with plenty of time before their next class. They decided to go to a small park and just hang out until they needed to return.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, that was awesome! Things were flipping everywhere and they always caught it! Kyaa! So neat." Sakura smiled remembering the tricks they did, and how good the food was. She draped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for bringing me here."

This action made a heat threaten to rise into Sasuke's cheeks, but he forced it back down. "You're welcome. I thought you might enjoy it."

The girl simply hummed in agreement and they stayed in the position, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder, and his arm moved to her waist, just touching her.

They lost track of time together in the comfortable silence, ending up falling into a light sleep against each other, people passing by the young couple, smiling at their innocence.

Sasuke was the first to wake up, and it took him a couple seconds to realize what was going on. He noticed that Sakura was still cuddled up against him, her breath tickling his neck. He moved slowly, so as not to wake her and picked her up, placing her in his car and buckling her in before getting in himself and driving back to the university.

Parking his car, he turned to Sakura and tried to wake to wake her, but she sighed, mumbling some thing he could understand.

"Sakura." He poked her. "Sakura you have to wake up. Or tell me where your room is."

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun. I'll tell you whateverhjfv-…." Her voice trailed off, the rest of the sentence incomprehensible.

"Where is your dorm room?" He asked slowly, hoping to get to her this time.

She giggled. "Room one-o-two."

Sasuke took her out of his car and carried her bridal style towards the girl's dormitory and her room. He passed a few girls as he looked for the number she had dictated, hoping it was right. He finally saw the number "102" written on the door, shifting the girl in his arms awkwardly to knock on the door.

A girl with long blonde hair answered to door and looked at him with her brows pulled together for split second, quickly noticing the sleeping Sakura he held. This sight caused a sly smirk to cross her lips.

"What happened?" She asked as she led him into their shared room, pointing out the half-sleeping girl's bed.

"She fell asleep." He said simply as he carefully set the slumbering Sakura onto her bed.

Ino pouted: she had been hoping for a better story than that. "Well, thanks for bringing her back safely."

"Hn." His voice was cold, but as he left, he paused for a second. "You're welcome."

And with that he was gone.

The blonde looked over at her friend's sleeping form, shaking her head in disbelief. '_You fell for a guy like that? Couldn't you have gone for one that was at least a bit more attractive?'_

Little did the girl know.

* * *

Sakura woke up, not knowing how she had made it to her room, but she didn't care, because yesterday had been the best day of her life. The last thing she remembered was holding onto Sasuke.

She blushed at the memory as she got out of bed. The girl dressed quickly, hoping to find Sasuke or Naruto before she had to go to class.

She was soon making her way towards the campus' on site café, knowing Naruto would want food as soon as he got up.

As if to prove her correct, he was there, talking with someone she couldn't see.

"Naruto!" She called out, gaining his attention.

He waved her over, starting an introduction before she could really see the people he was taking to. "This is my friend Haruno Sakura, and Sakura-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

The pinkette looked at him and was stunned. "Sasuke-kun?!? You know Naruto?"

A small smile appeared for her. "Yes, we've known each other since we were little, but my family moved to America and just came back recently," Sasuke lied smoothly.

"EH?!?! You know each other?!?!" Naruto yelled loudly, thinking inwardly: '_And teme just __**smiled**__? At a __**girl**__?'_

"Aa." Sasuke was the one to answer. "We met at the Laundromat after _you _ditched me."

"But Sasuke-kun looks so different without his glasses on." Sakura smiled.

A sly look appeared on Naruto's face, one that would have reminded his friend of a fox, had they been looking at him rather then each other.

"Soooo that's where you were yesterday, eh Sasuke? With Sakura-chan?" His mouth widened into a smile.

The raven haired male simple rose a brow, while Sakura's cheeks were dusted with a light blush, knowing what the Uzumaki was suggesting; her mind quickly following his straight into the gutter.

"And if I did?" Sasuke inquired.

"Then she better have been willing." The blonde answered smugly, holding back a snicker as the pinkette's blush darkened.

"Trust me, she was." The other retorted, his voice just as smug.

"I hate you both so much right now."

The two male's turned as Sakura spoke, her face as red as a tomato.

"But Sakura-chan, I love you! In a non-sexual way 'cuz I already have Hinata, but still!" The younger of the boys yelled, not exactly failing to draw attention to the threesome.

"Naruto, shut up." The girl spoke, cuffing him.

"I have to agree with her, dobe. No one wants to hear _you _screaming." His best friend shrugged.

"You guys are so mean."

* * *

**Three months later**

Over the past months Sasuke and Sakura had gotten closer, hanging out with just each other or their group of friends.

When Ino had first seen Sasuke with out glasses, she was stunned and had felt bad about making fun of and not wanting to help him – she could have scored a hot guy! Then she met Shikamaru and they had hit it off.

Everyone in the circle of friends were waiting with bated breath for Sakura and Sasuke to hook-up, but it had yet to happen.

And they had had enough. The two were perfect for each other, balancing the other out, and now they were going to be forced together, whether they liked it or not.

It was the beginning of the New Year and they all had decided to go on a trip together to Sasuke's chalet in Sapporo so they could spend a couple days away from the world, messing around in the snow.

They had just arrived at the large house that they would live in for the next three days. It was amazing, huge and wooden; windows all over the outer walls, giving what would surely be stunning views. Every one ran in at once, grabbing rooms before someone could get the one they wanted. All of the couples ended up together, Sasuke and Sakura's rooms beside each other. The others were betting by the end of the trip, the two were going to be sharing a room.

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Neji and TenTen had all come together to make a plan to lock Sasuke and Sakura in the wine cellar for a couple hours while the six of them went outside to play in the white purity otherwise known as snow.

"Sakura, I'm _aching _for a bottle of sake." Ino leaned over the arm of the couch, backwards, looking up at her friend.

"Good for you." Sakura mumbled in response, her eyes trained on the pages of the book she held in front of her.

The blonde pouted. "Will you get me a bottle from the cellar?"

"Get it yourself."

"But you know how I hate going into places like that."

An irritated sigh escaped Sakura's lips. "Fine."

The pinked-haired girl set her book down and walked towards the hall that led to the cellar.

Ino pulled out her phone and called Naruto. "Phase one of _Mission: SasuSaku_ is complete. Your turn." She hung up, having played the secret agent, and grabbed her coat and boots before heading outside where the others were waiting for her and the other blond of the operation.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, will you grab me a bottle of sake?" Naruto asked from were he sat, his fingers clicking away at the buttons of a game controller.

"No." Was the dark haired boy's predictable answer.

"_Please? _I swear I'll leave you alone for the next three days."

"That's not likely."

"I'll buy you tomatoes."

"…" That offer was better, but still: "Not enough."

"I'll tell you an embarrassing story about Sakura from when we were little. A story I so embarrassing for her, I was sworn to secrecy with a death threat."

"Done." Sasuke set down what he had been holding, hiding it away in his bag.

"Phase two, complete," Naruto mumbled to himself, waiting a few minutes before following Sasuke downstairs, the key to the wine cellar in his hand.

He could hear talking coming from behind the door, the two had stopped to chat. Taking the chance, Naruto lunged and shoved the key in the hole, locking the couple in the dank cellar.

He was so dead after this, but _oh well._

Inside the cellar, the two heard the lock clunk into place and turned to the door, both suspecting an ulterior motive. And a certain pair of blondes.

"Ino." Sakura ground out.

"And Naruto." Sasuke added after her.

Sakura sighed heavily. "We're going to be in here for awhile."

"What should we do?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know." She sank down dejectedly with her back against the wall near the door, the Uchiha following her example.

They began to talk, beginning right back, all the way to the start of their lives. Everything, from first crush, first date, first kiss (Sakura had to laugh when Sasuke grudgingly admitted his was _Naruto _of all people, because "the dobe" had tripped into him), first break-up, first time and so on. They made it through both their lives.

"So how long have we been in here?" The girl asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Sasuke looked at his watch and sighed. "Only an hour and a half. Not nearly enough time for them."

Sakura made a sound of agreement.

More achingly long minutes passed in silence, until the pinkette broke the ice with a quiet question.

"Sasuke?" He looked at her, but her eyes wouldn't meet his, her cheeks were red too. "I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yea, why? Is something wrong?" His voice was slightly worried. Around this girl, he tried never to hide his emotions.

"No, not at all!" She laughed and held up her hands, palms out, shaking them side to side.

The room went into a hush again, but Sasuke was the one to break it this time.

"And I can tell you anything, too, right?" He asked. Sakura looked at him, emerald eyes voicing her confusion.

"Yes…" Her tone was uncertain.

"Good, because I can't not tell you any longer." He took a breath in to prepare himself. "Sakura, I like you. More then friends. I think I may even love you." He announced boldly, but his confidence quickly deflated when she simply sat, her face blank.

He turned away in mortification, fearing his confession had just cost him the best friendship he had ever had with a female before.

"Sasuke." She whispered, and he turned to look at her. "I love you too." She blurted, grabbing his shirt and pressing her lips to his firmly.

He was stunned at her bold move, but quickly responded, not wanting her to have to do all the work.

His fingers wove into her hair as his tongue asked for entrance, which she happily gave. They began a fight for the upper hand. As the room temperature seemed to go up a few degrees, the couple's bodies became heated with need.

They began to grab at each other more desperately then before, Sakura's hands moving to undo his shirt and run her hands along his muscular torso, while his hands moved to her breasts, giving a light squeeze and earning a gasp from the girl.

Her nails streaked down his chest, leaving small red scratches in their path. He growled in pleasure the feeling brought him, gripping her breast harder before rubbing his thumbs against her cloth covered nipples.

A moan emitted from her mouth. The sensations he gave her were like shocks of electricity that went straight to her core. She could already feel herself becoming wet, no one had ever been able to do that to her without a lot more foreplay.

Her legs shifted to straddle him, hands teasing him, playing with the hem of his pants. He pulled his mouth away from hers, giving the girl a lust-filled glare, but she simply giggled in response and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"We should continue this after we get out and have revenge." She licked his lobe, and he shivered, his arousal becoming prominent. "They were planning this, so we should make them think they messed up, rather than got us together."

Sasuke smiled at her plan. "Good idea. When we hear them come in, we start arguing." He blew hotly into her ear.

"Then let's get ready." She smirked wickedly, kissing him again.

* * *

The six unknowing victims came into the house laughing and talking.

"Those two are so going to hate us when they know we locked them in!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It might be troublesome, but the fact that they weren't together and wouldn't get together was worse." The lazy Nara agreed.

They began towards to wine cellar when they heard yelling.

"This is all your fucking fault! You shouldn't have let the door close behind you!" They heard Sakura's voice, it sounded strained, as if she had been yelling for while.

"How was I going to know it would lock?" Sasuke's voice replayed, just as overwrought as the female's.

"It's your chalet. You should know these things!"

He scoffed. "You're so fucking annoying! I always wonder why the hell I became friends with you!"

"I hate you!"

The group paled as a wave of guilt washed over them and Naruto quickly unlocked the door, and the angry faces of Sakura and Sasuke turn to them.

"Thanks for leaving us down here, you fucking idiots!" Sasuke yelled at them, storming past, a bottle of sake still in his hand.

"I hate you, you goddamned asshole!" The pinkette yelled after him, voice wavering as her eyes filled with tears.

Ino stepped towards her friend awkwardly.

"Sakura?" She whispered softly. "What happened?"

"At first we started talking and it was fine, and we found the sake and were going to leave when we found the door was closed, so we yelled for help for a bit and when we realized you guys were gone, we sat and started to talk about everything in our lives." Sakura sniffled as the tears threatened to fall. "But then we made it to the first person we thought we loved, and when he found out it was Naruto he asked if I still did and I said no, but he didn't believe and got all mad and then we started using all we had said against each other and…and…now…" And she burst into tears and ran to her room, brushing by her friends.

"Oh dear." Hinata spoke, watching her friend go by. "I think we messed up."

"Indeed." Her cousin replied. "But what can we do?"

"The girls can comfort Sakura and we can try and calm Sasuke down and get them to work out their problems." Naruto announced, fist slamming into his palm in a theatrical manner.

The rest of them shrugged, feeling awful, and went off to find their designated friend.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, sly grins on their faces before entering their own bedrooms.

Their plan was working.

* * *

"Sakura?" A knock sounded on her door. "Sakura, we're coming in."

The three girls opened to door to see Sakura lying on her bed, face pressed into her pillows, muffled sobs filling the room.

"Sakura. Please stop crying." TenTen said as they moved and sat on the edge of her bed, Hinata stroking the girls back.

"It's not you or Sasuke's fault." Ino added.

The pinkette sat up. "But then whose is it? It can't be yours, you guys didn't hear us."

Another wave of guilt washed over the three girls, it was worse then the first one.

"It's nobody's fault, it was a freak accident." The blonde responded. "So don't feel bad. The guys are going to try and calm Sasuke down, and maybe you can talk it out." She smiled soft.

Sakura sniffled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Let's wait for the boys here."

* * *

While Sakura was being taken care of the boys had gone to check on Sasuke, but what they found in his room was not quite what they had expected.

A light blush had spread over his cheeks and an empty sake bottle lay on the floor.

"Wha' the hell do you wan'?" His words were slurred; breath smelling of alcohol.

"Teme? What the hell's wrong with you? You made Sakura-chan cry!" Naruto yelled at him, shoving their faces close together in anger.

"Fuck off, dobe. She's a fuckin' slut." He pushed Naruto away, and stood up. "An' no one blames me for anything. I'm gonna teach her that." The raven haired boy stumbled out of his own room drunkenly, heading towards Sakura's.

"Teme, stop!" Naruto grabbed on to the other boy's right arm, while Shikamaru pulled on the other, muttering "troublesome" all the while.

"Fuck off!" The Uchiha pulled out of their grasp and burst into the pinkette's room, causing all the girls to scream in sudden terror.

"You!" He pointed at Sakura and lunged, grabbing onto her waist. She tried to push away, but they ended up rolling onto the floor.

Sakura shrieked again.

"Sasuke! Get off her!!" Naruto, horrified at his friend, grabbed at him and tried to remove him – to no avail.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed, fearing for her friend.

And then they heard it.

_Giggling. Sakura was __**giggling**__._

"Ahahahaha! Sasuke-kun, stop it!" She squealed through the laughter. "I think we should tell them now!"

"What? What's going on?" All of them were stunned, but it was TenTen that voiced this.

Sasuke stood, heaving Sakura up with him. "We aren't stupid, you know. We figured out that you locked us in and decided to take a little revenge on you guys."

"But...But…I thought you were drunk! You even smelt like alcohol and there was and empty bottle on the floor!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke was reminded heavily of some old detective show, at the exact moment the killer had been caught out.

"I only had one glass; just enough to smell like sake. The rest went down the drain." He shrugged.

"What a waste." Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment.

"Sakura! You're horrid! I can't believe you did that! You even cried!" Ino shrieked at her friend.

Sakura scoffed. "That's what you get for locking us in the wine cellar for almost _two hours_."

"Whatever." The female blonde huffed.

That's when Hinata spoke up. "So what actually happened while you were in the cellar?"

Seeing Sakura's blush, they figured it out for themselves.

All were silent for a second, the Uchiha breaking the silence with a sigh. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get out."

The six he was talking shuffled out of the room, and Sasuke turned to Sakura with a smirk.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" He asked, signature smirk playing on his lips.

"I think we should." Sakura replied before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The rest of the days passed far too quickly, and the group of eight returned to Konoha Uni. Sasuke and Sakura were officially going steady; almost always together, talking, both in whispers and open conversations.

The two were perfect for each other, balancing the other out in attitude and appearance.

And they would be together for years after this.

* * *

**Please reveiw!!**


End file.
